Say My Name, Please
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Semua yang di inginkan Naruto terkabulkan, memenuhi dirinya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, hanya permintaan untuk menyebut namanya saja Sasuke tak pernah mengabulkannya. warning : all mature content about YAOI. DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!


**Say My Name, Please**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Say My Name, Please © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

~XXX~

Rate : M (Mature contents)

Warning : YAOI, Hardcore, Mature, Lime-Lemon, OOC, AU, typo. **Don't like, ****please**** don't read this!**

~XXX~

Special fict for my birthday… XD *kicked*

Enjoy please… ^^

l\_/l  
( ^_^ )

"Aaaaahh… Ah… ah… ngh…"

Suara desahan nafas yang berat menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Malam dengan suhu rendah itu terasa begitu panas dan menggairahkan untuk sepasang manusia dalam kamar sebuah kastil besar. Suara derit ranjang dengan ukuran King Size sedikit menghiasi permainan mereka. Dan di atas ranjang itu terdapat sepasang pemuda yang tengah bergumul dalam gairah seksual yang tinggi.

"Aah… Sa-Sasukeee… aah…" desah seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan telah basah oleh peluh. Membuatnya tampak berkilauan dalam kamar yang temaram. Membangkitkan hasrat pemuda berambut hitam yang mendominasi permainan mereka. Dia terus menggerakan pinggulnya di belakang tubuh si pemuda pirang. Dengan posisi tubuh si pirang yang tengkurap, si pemuda berambut hitam yang di sebut Sasuke itu semakin leluasa menggesekan penisnya di dalam lubang kenikmatan si pemuda pirang. Menyentuh _sweet spot_-nya hingga membuat si pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto terus menjerit karena nikmat.

"Sa-Sasukeee… Sasu… uaaaahh… aah… ah… lagi… lebih lagi… aah…" desahnya semakin keras.

"Ngh… _Beg… Beg for me, Babe_…" geram Sasuke.

"_P-please_… uuh… _Master_… _F-Fuck me harder_… ah… haah… _Deeper_… _Fuck me 'till I cum_… haah…" desah Naruto.

Sasuke semakin menghentakan penisnya jauh ke dalam tubuh Naruto yang semakin bergairah. Membuat Naruto semakin berteriak lebih keras lagi.

"Heh… _Beg_… _Louder_… haa… ukh… Katakan… apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Ngh…"

"Aku… aku… aahh… aku ingin… haah… merasakan semua yang ada di dirimu… memenuhi diriku… _S-say my name_… ah… ah… _when you bust your load_… _Please_… _Master_… aah…" jeritnya semakin menggila.

Gerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin cepat temponya dalam permainan seks yang semakin menggairahkan. Sudah tak dapat dikatakan melalui kata-kata mengenai rasa nikmat yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini. Mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang mereka nanti demi memuaskan hasrat tubuh mereka. Ranjang itu semakin bergoncang keras ketika klimaks hampir mendekati hasrat mereka. Tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam penis Naruto dan memainkannya dengan cepat hingga cairan putih kental telah keluar dari sarangnya. Membuat tubuh kecoklatan yang penuh akan peluh itu bergetar hebat ketika kenikmatan menyelimuti tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Aaaaaaahhh… Sasukeeee…!!!" jeritnya.

Lubang Naruto menghimpit penis Sasuke dengan erat hingga kenikmatan juga menghampiri tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan semua hasratnya jauh di dalam tubuh Naruto. Cairan panas milik Sasuke yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan berkali-kali lipat. Dan tubuh kecoklatan itupun terjatuh. Kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang. Mengantarkannya ke dalam mimpi indah yang ingin disentuhnya.

l\_/l  
( ^_^ )

Cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar membuat seorang pemuda berambut pirang menampakan bola mata safirnya perlahan. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-sama," sapa seseorang seraya tersenyum lembut.

Tubuh kecoklatan itu bergerak untuk meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku sesaat. Dia mulai sadar dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya tubuhnya telah memakai kemeja putih yang semalam dipakainya. Hanya kemeja, tak ada kain lain yang menutupi tubuhnya kecuali selimut. Dia menghela nafas sesaat.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto pada pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Ya, Naruto-sama? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Hinata dengan sopan.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Ah, Sasuke-sama telah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Beliau mengatakan bahwa ada pertemuan dengan pejabat-pejabat penting di kota Oto. Selama beberapa hari beliau tidak akan pulang. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil saya, Naruto-sama," sahut Hinata sopan.

"Oh… begitu, ya?" lirih Naruto.

Terdengar nada kecewa dari suaranya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman miris.

"Naruto-sama, saya telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda. Jika anda ingin mandi, saya juga telah menyiapkannya. Apa anda butuh yang lainnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Hinata. Maaf merepotkanmu. Kau boleh pergi," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk melayani anda, Naruto-sama. Jika anda butuh sesuatu, silahkan panggil saya. Permisi," ucap Hinata seraya menundukan kepalanya dengan hormat. Lalu dia pergi dari kamar Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto menapakan kakinya di atas lantai, turun dari ranjangnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih-tatih. Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dia langsung duduk di atas kloset. Tangan kirinya menyentuh bokongnya perlahan. Dapat dirasakannya sesuatu mengalir perlahan dari dalam tubuhnya. Suara tetesan air yang jatuh ke dalam kloset yang di dudukinya. Ya, itu adalah cairan Sasuke yang berada di dalam tubuhnya setelah mereka melakukan hubungan seks semalam.

"Ukh… ngh…" erangnya menahan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya itu.

Setelah Naruto merasa tak ada lagi cairan Sasuke yang tersisa, dia menekan tombol air kloset hingga cairan itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan dia membersihkan tubuhnya menggunakan tisu yang tergantung di sampingnya. Naruto berjalan menuju cermin yang tergantung di dinding. Memandangi dirinya saat ini. Menyentuh pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis halus di setiap sisinya, lalu menyentuh kalung dengan bandul lambang kipas di lehernya. Mata birunya yang indah terlihat begitu sedih.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang 'peliharaan' Uchiha Sasuke yang dibelinya di suatu pelelangan gelap. Keluarganya jatuh miskin hingga kehidupan mereka terlunta-lunta. Tapi kemalangan tak hanya sampai di situ menimpanya. Keluarganya di bunuh oleh perampok, hanya dia yang selamat. Dia ditangkap oleh perampok itu dan dijualnya pada pasar gelap. Pembeli pasar gelap ini adalah para pejabat-pejabat tinggi yang memiliki uang melimpah dan menghamburkannya di tempat itu. Dan dia telah dibeli oleh Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Komandan militer Negara. Walaupun masih muda, dia sangat di segani karena kemampuannya yang sudah tak dapat diragukan lagi. Karena dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki kesempurnaan dalam diri mereka. Penampilan menarik, kecerdasan, kepandaian, kekuasaan besar dan harta yang melimpah. Tentu saja membeli manusiapun merupakan hal yang mudah bagi mereka. Apapun yang mereka inginkan, pasti dan harus mereka dapatkan. Apapun itu, tak ada yang dapat menghentikannya.

"Sasuke…" lirihnya.

Menjadi 'peliharaan'? Memangnya manusia mana yang ingin di perlakukan seperti itu? Tak seorangpun, bahkan Naruto sendiri. Walaupun banyak materi terpenuhi di sekelilingmu, tentu hal itu tetap terasa berat. Karena kau merupakan 'peliharaan' yang di jaganya sebagai pelempang nafsu. Hampir semua yang kau inginkan terpenuhi, tapi tubuhmulah yang harus kau korbankan. Menjual tubuhmu pada orang lain adalah hal yang menjijikan. Di sentuh semena-mena oleh 'majikanmu' tentu akan menumbuhkan perasaan benci dalam hatimu padanya.

"Heh… siapa sangka bahwa kini aku jatuh cinta padanya?" gumamnya.

Ya, bukan rasa benci yang ada dalam hatinya kini, melainkan perasaan cinta. Awalnya Naruto memang membenci Sasuke yang telah membelinya dan memperlakukannya semena-mena pada tubuhnya. Tapi dia tak pernah disakiti olehnya. Lebih dari itu, tubuhnya selalu terpuaskan oleh permainan yang diberikan Sasuke. Walaupun terkadang bermain kasar, tapi Sasuke tak pernah sampai membuat tubuhnya terluka.

Senyuman lembut terkembang di bibir merahnya. Perlahan dia membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya. Kemeja itu dibiarkan terjatuh di kakinya. Dia memandangi tubuhnya yang memiliki banyak bekas _kissmark_ dari Sasuke. Mengingat setiap kecupan yang diberikan di tubuhnya oleh pemuda _stoic_ itu. Lalu dia mulai membasuh tubuhnya menggunakan shower hingga bersih. Kakinya dimasukan perlahan ke dalam _bathtub_ yang telah terisi air hangat dengan aroma yang di sukainya. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi _bathtub_ dengan santai.

Teringat dirinya ketika pertama kali di bawa ke sini oleh Sasuke setelah pelelangan itu. Naruto saat itu di perkosa oleh Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Kedua tangannya di ikat di kedua ujung ranjang dan matanya di tutup dengan menggunakan sehelai kain. Tak diperdulikannya suaranya yang terus berteriak memohon untuk berhenti. Tubuhnya terasa terkoyak. Tapi, di balik rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat itu, di akuinya rasa nikmatpun menyatu dalam tubuhnya.

"Pengalaman pertama memang selalu menyakitkan," dengus Naruto.

Semua yang di inginkan Naruto selalu terpenuhi. Jika Naruto meminta makanan yang mewah dan enak, dalam sekejap saja semua itu dapat dihadirkannya. Pakaian indah dan perhiasan mahal juga langsung di dapatkannya bila dia menginginkannya. Bahkan jika Naruto meminta untuk dibuatkan kastil khusus untuknya, dia akan segera mendapatkannya. Sayangnya yang di minta Naruto adalah hal yang dilarang oleh Sasuke, kebebasannya. Naruto tidak ingin tubuhnya terus digunakan sebagai pelempang nafsu sang 'majikan'. Dijadikan sebagai pelayan di rumah inipun tak apa, tapi Sasuke tak pernah mengizinkannya. Dia hanya ingin Naruto sebagai 'peliharaan' berharganya. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya adalah mutlak adanya.

Berbagai usaha telah dilakukan Naruto untuk keluar dari tempat itu, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Semakin dia berusaha untuk lari, dia semakin terperangkap dalam genggaman Sasuke. Tak hanya tubuhnya, tapi kini hatinyapun telah di genggamnya. Naruto sudah benar–benar menjadi 'peliharaan' Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Harapannya telah berpindah haluan, dia yang tak ingin menjadi 'peliharaan' Sasuke kini hanya ingin berada di bawah kendali Sasuke. Ingin sepenuhnya menjadi milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke… aishiteru…" lirihnya.

Ingin rasanya dia mengucapkan kata itu, tapi dia begitu takut. Takut bahwa kata itu adalah hal yang tabu untuk diucapkan dalam hubungan mereka saat ini. Apakah boleh seorang 'peliharaan' mengatakan kata itu pada 'majikannya'? Naruto sudah pasrah jika Sasuke selalu melakukan hubungan seks dengan paksa. Apapun yang Sasuke inginkan, Naruto akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya. Tapi, hanya satu keinginan Naruto saat ini. Berharap Sasuke menyebut namanya. Entah dengan nada dingin atau nada perintah yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke, yang manapun boleh. Karena sampai saat ini, Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun memanggil namanya.

Setiap mereka melakukan hubungan seks, Sasuke selalu ingin mendengar Naruto memohon padanya. Memohon apapun yang di inginkan Naruto agar hasratnya terpuaskan. Semua yang di inginkan Naruto terkabulkan, memenuhi dirinya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, hanya permintaan untuk menyebut namanya saja Sasuke tak pernah mengabulkannya. Walaupun tubuh terpuaskan, tapi sebagian hatinya tak merasa puas akan semua itu. Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke menyebut namanya, hanya itu.

"Kenapa… Sasuke…?" lirihnya.

Tanpa di sadarinya, air mata bening berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Mengalir lembut di kedua sisi pipinya. Begitu menyakitkannya bila cintamu tak terbalaskan oleh orang yang kau cintai. Bahkan kau dibuat bingung oleh sikapnya, apakah dia mencintaimu atau tidak. Hanya dengan melakukan hubungan seks saja, kau tidak dapat memastikan perasaan orang itu.

Apakah Naruto benar-benar hanya sebagai pelempang nafsu untuk Sasuke saja? Tak adakah sedikit rasa cinta dalam hatinya setiap mereka melakukan seks? Tak pantaskah namanya disebut karena dia hanya 'peliharaan' seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Dosakah dirinya jika mengharapkan lebih dari ini? Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke memilikinya. Naruto ingin Sasuke tak hanya menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya. Menjeratnya dengan cinta yang di miliki oleh Sasuke. Walau hanya sedikit, hal itu tak jadi masalah. Dia tak ingin nafsu birahinya saja yang terpuaskan, tapi juga nafsu cintanya.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" lirihnya.

Selalu seperti itu. Berapa kalipun Naruto memanggil namanya, dia tak akan menoleh. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto jika dia menginginkannya. Air mata semakin mengaburkan pandangannya. Dan kesadarannya perlahan menjauh darinya. Sesaat dia dapat melihat sesosok bayangan yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!"

"Sasu… ke…"

l\_/l  
( ^_^ )

"Ngh…" erangnya.

Perlahan indahnya langit biru tampak dari kelopak mata kecoklatan itu. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan kesadarannya perlahan terkumpul. Matanya yang belum fokus memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ruang besar dengan lampu yang temaram, dia berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar."

_Suara itu…_

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya hingga membuat kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dia meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau sedang demam. Jangan bangun tiba-tiba seperti itu."

"Sa… Sasuke…" panggil Naruto dengan lirih.

"Hn."

Dengan kepala yang masih terasa pusing, dia memaksakan diri untuk melihat ke arah pemuda yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Rambut hitam itu, bola mata onyx itu, kulit putih itu, dan ekspresi _stoic_ itu, dia benar-benar Sasuke. Dia ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" suaranya serak.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Pelayan meneleponku dengan panik ketika kau pingsan di dalam kamar mandi karena demam. Aku langsung membatalkan semua pertemuan dan segera kembali ke sini. Kau ini, benar-benar merepotkan," dengusnya.

Tubuh lemah itu merangkak dengan susah payah dan memeluk tubuh kekar dan dingin milik Sasuke. Membenamkan wajahnya di pundak lebar sang 'majikan'.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… hiks…" lirihnya seraya menangis.

Kali ini saja biarkan Naruto merasa dirinya bahwa dia memang begitu berharga. Berharap dirinya tak hanya di pandang sebagai seorang 'peliharaan' saja bagi Sasuke. Lebih dari itu hingga Sasuke membatalkan semua pertemuan pentingnya hanya demi Naruto. Tangan tan itu memeluk semakin erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke… sebut namaku. _Say my name, please_… _please_, Sasuke… hiks… Sasuke…" isaknya memohon.

Tapi pemuda itu tak merespon permintaan 'peliharaannya'.

"Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku, kecuali kebebasan diriku. Tapi kenapa… kenapa kau tak pernah mengabulkan keinginanku untuk memanggil namaku, Sasuke? Kenapa…" bisiknya.

Sasuke masih belum merespon kata-kata Naruto. Dan bibir merah menggoda itu menyentuhkannya dengan bibir dingin milik Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke…" lirihnya.

Sepersekian detik tampak keterkejutan di dalam bola mata hitam itu. Tapi kembali ekspresi _stoic_ tergambar di wajahnya yang tampan. Tangan putih itu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Naruto yang masih memeluk leher Sasuke. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, di lemparnya tubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjang dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aah… Sa-Sasuke?" pekiknya terkejut.

Bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca memandang sosok pemuda tampan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mungkinkah sang 'majikan' benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada dirinya yang merupakan 'peliharaan' berharganya?

"Dasar bodoh," dengusnya.

Sudah tak dapat tergambarkan bagaimana sakit hatinya saat ini. Air mata itu semakin berjatuhan di kedua pipinya, melewati tiga garis pada masing-masing sisinya. Dan tangisnyapun pecah. Siksaan batin yang di rasakannya benar-benar menyakitkan. Jauh lebih menyakitkan bila dibandingkan dengan perasaannya ketika dirinya dijual saat pelelangan gelap itu. Tubuhnya meringkuk dengan gemetaran karena menahan air matanya untuk keluar lebih banyak lagi. Tapi semua itu percuma. Semakin dia menahannya, air mata itu semakin banyak membasahi pipinya.

Kemewahan yang diberikannya terasa percuma jika kau tak diberi harta yang jauh lebih berharga yang disebut dengan cinta. Tapi semua yang diinginkan dan menjadi miliknya adalah mutlak. Tak seorangpun boleh membantahnya. Naruto dapat merasakan sosok itu merangkak mendekatinya. Tangan putih itu pasti akan menarik tubuhnya untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Karena dia adalah sang 'majikan'.

"Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu," bisiknya lembut seraya mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Naruto.

Tak dapat dipungkiri keterkejutan memenuhi hatinya. Bola mata safir itu membelalakan matanya. Ditolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah tampan sang 'majikan'. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah senyuman lembut Sasuke yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

"Naruto," lirihnya.

Suara jantung yang berdebar kencang seolah terdengar olehnya. Dikecupnya bibir merah itu. Menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan perasaan. Dan Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan yang manis mengalir melalui mulutnya. Dengan perlahan mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Ibu jari dingin itu menyentuh bibir ranum Naruto.

"Kupikir kau membenciku. Diriku yang telah mengotori tubuhmu ini," ucapnya sambil membelai tubuh Naruto penuh kelembutan.

"Ngh…"

"Menghancurkan dirimu hingga menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil yang tampak rapuh. Mungkin terdengar konyol, aku melakukan semua itu padamu karena aku… mencintaimu, Naruto."

Air mata itu semakin membasahi kedua pipinya. Tapi tangisan kali ini bukan karena kesedihan yang mendera hatinya, melainkan kebahagiaan yang selalu diimpikannya. Dan tangan kecoklatan itu menarik tubuh Sasuke dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman penuh akan cinta.

"Sasu… Sasuke… hiks…" tangisnya.

"Naruto," bisiknya seraya mengecup puncak kepala rambut pirang itu.

Perlahan kecupan itu turun mencium dahinya.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Ingin memilikimu dengan segera hingga akal sehat menguap dari pikiranku."

Lidahnya menjilati sisa air mata yang mengalir di kedua sisi pipi kecoklatan itu.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, hingga tanpa sadar membuatmu terluka. Memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku."

Ketika kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna itu bertemu. Membuat detak jantung mereka berdetak dengan lembut dan seirama. Perlahan Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Mengecup bibir merah menggoda itu dengan kehangatan yang ada. Menelusupkan lidahnya menembus belahan bibir tipis itu. Bergerilya dengan lidah milik Naruto. Berapa kalipun mereka melakukan ini, rasanya selalu menyenangkan di hati. Tak pernah merasa bosan sedikitpun. Dilepasnya ciuman itu oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke… sebut namaku. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya," ucap Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_As you wish_, Naruto."

Jantung Naruto berdetak kian cepat ketika bibir itu mengucapkan namanya. Kini dia dapat memastikan keberadaan dirinya dalam hati Sasuke. Dia ada. Terpantul bayangannya di dalam bola mata onyx itu. Membuatnya seolah terhisap dalam kegelapan yang selalu diimpikannya.

Kembali kedua bibir itu di pertemukan dalam sebuah ciuman hangat, dan berubah menjadi ciuman penuh akan hasrat cinta. Menikmati setiap sensasi ketika dua lidah itu saling bergerilya. Membuat perasaan dan akal pikiran melambung. Hati penuh akan kebahagiaan ketika kau menyentuh dan disentuh oleh orang yang kau cintai.

"Ngh… hmm…"

Naruto mengerang tertahan ketika tangan dingin itu membelai tubuhnya. Menyentuhnya tepat di tonjolan dadanya yang perlahan mulai mengeras. Dengan lihai tangan itu memainkannya hingga membuat Naruto menggelinjang karena nikmat. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung melepas kemeja yang masih dikenakan Naruto. Melemparnya ke sembarang tempat sehingga tubuh kecoklatan dan lembut itu terekspos dengan bebas.

Mata hitamnya memandang tubuh polos itu dengan tatapan yang liar. Sudah berkali-kali dia merasakan tubuh mungil itu, tapi sekalipun dia tak pernah bosan untuk terus menyentuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya walaupun hal itu sia-sia. Entah kenapa, kali ini dia merasa malu ketika mata hitam itu memandang dirinya dengan tajam. Wajahnya merona dengan merahnya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukannya semakin membuat Sasuke ingin segera melakukan semua imajinasi liarnya pada si pemuda pirang yang manis itu. Seringaian bermain di bibirnya.

"Sekali lagi, aku akan membuatmu dipenuhi akan diriku. Perlahan akan kubawa tubuhmu menuju surga dunia," ucapnya.

"Sasuke…"

Dikecupnya perlahan bibir mungil itu. Kemudian dilanjutkannya menciumi leher jenjang kecoklatan Naruto yang masih ada banyak bekas _kissmark_ permainan mereka kemarin malam. Menambah beberapa tanda di sana untuk semakin menegaskan bahwa tubuh dan hati pemuda pirang itu telah menjadi miliknya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya bermain-main di sebelah dada Naruto. Menyentuhnya dengan menggoda. Sedangkan tangan kanannya telah menyentuh daerah paling sensitif tubuh itu, kejantanannya yang telah sedikit menegang.

"Aaahh… Sa-Sasuke… ah… ah…" erangnya.

Kedua tangannya yang dingin masih bermain di dua tempat yang membuat Naruto mengerang karena nikmat. Bibirnya yang sedikit basah mulai menciumi setiap kulit tubuhnya yang hangat dan terus menggeliat. Tubuh dan hati itu sudah berada di bawah kendali Sasuke. Dia merelakan tubuh itu di klaim untuk menjadi milik sang penguasa. Dia rela, karena kini cinta mereka telah saling bertaut. Pikirannyapun kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke saat ini.

Tubuhnya merinding karena tersapu oleh hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat mengenai kejantanannya yang semakin menegang di depan wajah tampan itu. Mata hitam itu memandang penis Naruto yang kemerahan. Dapat dilihatnya setitik cairan bening di ujungnya. Dikecupnya puncak kejantanannya dengan lembut, hingga membuat Naruto mengerang karenanya.

"Uaaahh… Sasukeee…"

Tangannya dengan lincah membelai kejantanan Naruto, dan perlahan membuatnya menegang dengan sempurna. Dan tak lupa desahan yang meluncur mulus melalui bibir mungil itu ketika tubuhnya dimanjakan oleh Sasuke. Lidahnya yang hangat menjilati alat vital Naruto dengan menggoda. Membuatnya terlihat semakin menggairahkan dengan saliva yang melumurinya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas memainkan testis Naruto. Erangan pemuda pirang itu semakin keras ketika kejantanannya telah dilahap sepenuhnya oleh mulut Sasuke yang hangat. Dan dengan sedikit gigitan di sana-sini.

"Aaaahh… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… aku… aah… aku mau.. ngh…"

Sasuke tak membiarkan Naruto menerima apa yang di inginkannya. Dia melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya. Membuat Naruto berteriak kesal karena tak dapat mencapai kenikmatan yang diinginkannya. Tapi Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi si pemuda pirang itu.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Dobe. Aku ingin kita merasakan kenikmatan bersama," bisiknya menggoda di telinga Naruto.

"Ngh… haah… ja-jangan panggil aku, Dobe… Teme jelek…" desahnya.

Sasuke tak membalasnya, hanya seringaian yang masih terlukis di bibirnya. Lalu dia melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Membuatnya polos seperti Naruto, tak mengenakan kain sehelaipun. Dia menindih tubuh mungil kecoklatan itu. Dan mencium bibirnya penuh akan hasrat yang menuntut. Dan di bawah sana, dia menggesekan kedua penis itu untuk memberikan sensasi nikmat pada tubuh mereka.

"Hiii… Sa-Sasuke… aah… ah… ngh… hmph…"

Sasuke memasukan ketiga jari tangan kanannya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Menggesekannya perlahan untuk melumuri jari-jarinya dengan saliva Naruto. Tangan kirinya menopang berat tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menindih tubuh Naruto. Pinggulnya masih digerak-gerakan, melalui dua kejantanan itu mereka merasakan sensasi nikmat yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sedikit rasa sakit bercampur dalam kenikmatan pada tubuh bagian bawah itu.

Sasuke menarik tangannya keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dibawanya tangannya ke bagian tubuh bawah Naruto. Jari tengahnya menyentuh permukaan lubang rektum Naruto perlahan. Membuat tubuh kecoklatan itu tersentak sesaat.

"Aah…"

Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengecup bibir kemerahan Naruto.

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima kenikmatan dariku, Naruto."

Naruto mengerang tertahan ketika salah satu jari Sasuke telah memasuki bagian tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali melakukan seperti ini, rasa sakit itu tetaplah datang padanya. Bibir dingin Sasuke mengecup setiap mili tubuh Naruto dengan intensif hingga jari kedua telah dimasukannya. Dan bibir mungil itu dibungkamnya, berusaha mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit yang ada di bawah sana. Suaranya yang tertahan oleh ciuman itu dapat terdengar semakin keras ketika jari ketiga Sasuke sudah memasuki liang tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menggerakan ketiga jarinya yang berada di dalam tubuh itu. Berusaha membuka jalan masuknya nanti ketika kejantanannya akan memenuhi liang Naruto. Kecepatannya semakin di tingkatkan ketika tangannya semakin memperlebar liang tubuh itu. Membuat Naruto terus mengerang tertahan di antara ciuman mereka. Tangan kecoklatan itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke ketika _sweet spot_-nya tersentuh.

"Aaaaahhh… Sasuke!!! Di… di sana…" erangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak menghentikan jari-jarinya yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sebaliknya, dia semakin menggerakan ketiga jarinya dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat Naruto semakin mengerang nikmat. Kedua tangannya di pegang dengan tangan kiri Sasuke dan dia tak dapat berontak lagi. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat ketika dia hampir mencapai kenikmatannya. Nafasnya yang semakin memburu membuat kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Tapi, lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikan permainannya sebelum dia mencapai kenikmatan hingga Naruto berteriak putus asa.

"Sasukeeeee… aaaaahh…"

"Sudah kukatakan, Dobe. Takkan kubiarkan kau menikmatinya seorang diri. Aku masih ingin menikmati tubuh ini perlahan," ucapnya seraya menyeringai.

"Tidaaakk…" desah Naruto manja. "Hentikan, Sasuke… jangan… jangan lagi…"

"Jadi kau ingin aku menghentikan semua ini?"

"Ngh… cepat… cepat masukan milikmu… aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… kumohon, Sasuke…" desahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca memandang Sasuke.

Sesaat wajah Sasuke berubah dingin. Bukan, bukan karena dia membenci ekspresi itu. Sebaliknya, dia mencoba menekan perasaannya untuk tidak segera menyerang tubuh mungil itu. Tidak ingin hilang kendali karena nafsunya. Dia ingin kali ini berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Tak hanya sekedar melakukan seks belaka, kali ini mereka akan bercinta. Memadu kasih dengan segala perasaan yang ada.

Dikecupnya bibir mungil Naruto.

"Naruto… aishiteru…" bisiknya lembut.

"Sasuke…"

Wajah kecoklatan itu tampak semakin merona merah karena malu. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Kebahagiaan memenuhi relung hatinya ketika namanya terucap manis dari bibir itu. Air mata semakin menggenangi pelupuk matanya yang berkilauan.

_Slip._

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika ujung kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh mulut rektumnya. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah merona sang kekasih ketika dengan perlahan dirinya memasuki tubuh Naruto. Berbeda, kali ini mereka merasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika saling menyatukan diri seperti ini. Ini bukanlah hanya sekedar melakukan seks belaka, tapi mereka bercinta. Memadukan kedua perasaan mereka menjadi satu. Irama jantung yang berdetak dengan kencangnya membuat dada mereka terasa sesak. Karena kebahagiaan memenuhi hati.

Sekali sentak, kejantanan Sasuke yang berukuran besar itu telah memenuhi rongga liang tubuh Naruto. Membuat si pirang berteriak keras karena rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur hingga _precum_ keluar dari kejantanannya. Wajahnya merona begitu merah, nafasnya menderu cepat, dan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu, kepalanya terasa begitu pening dengan air mata yang menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto…" lirih Sasuke sambil menarik pinggulnya ke belakang hingga ujung kejantanannya yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aaah…"

Suaranya melengking ketika dirinya diserang bertubi-tubi oleh kenikmatan. Dengan keras dan cepat Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya hingga yang dapat dilakukan Naruto hanya menerima dengan pasrah semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Tangan putih itu menuntun kedua tangan Naruto untuk memeluk lehernya. Membuatnya merasa bahwa dia memang sungguh-sungguh untuk dicintai olehnya.

Bagi Sasuke, ekspresi Naruto saat ini benar-benar menggairahkan dibandingkan biasanya. Tampak bahwa dia memang menikmati permainan yang diberikan Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa begitu nikmat ketika dinding-dinding rektumnya menghimpit kejantanan Sasuke begitu erat. Dan bagi Naruto, permainan Sasuke selalu membuat tubuhnya terpuaskan. Tapi kali berbeda, kini hatinyapun mulai terpuaskan dengan semua yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Sasuke memang lihai untuk membuatnya bertekuklutut di hadapannya. Sudah tak tergambarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka yang melambung tinggi ketika kenikmatan menderu tubuh mereka.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… _S-say my name, please_… Sasuke… _please_… aaah…"

"Naruto… ngh…" desahnya seraya menciumi bibir mungil itu.

"_Say my name more_… _more_… aaahh… ah…"

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… hhh…"

Tubuhnya terus berpacu untuk memenuhi Naruto dengan dirinya. Dia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, terus menghentakan kejantanannya mengenai _sweet spot_ Naruto. Sasuke menanamkan dirinya jauh ke dalam rektum Naruto dan beberapa saat kemudian cairan panas miliknya telah memenuhi liang itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan itu juga telah kehilangan kendalinya, tubuhnya gemetaran begitu hebat hingga cairan putih miliknya membasahi tubuhnya.

"Sasukeeeeee… aaaaaaahhh…"

"Narutoooo…"

Tubuh dan pikiran mereka telah penuh oleh kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Naruto dapat merasakan cairan Sasuke yang masih saja keluar hingga membuat dirinya terasa begitu penuh akan Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari rektum Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto yang begitu terlihat sangat seksi. Wajahnya yang merona merah. Tubuh kecoklatannya yang telah penuh akan peluh dan cairannya sendiri yang berada di atas tubuhnya mengalir turun menyentuh seprai ranjang yang telah tak berbentuk lagi karena berantakan. Dan cairan miliknya yang keluar perlahan dari liang tubuh itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian. Dikecupnya bibir itu.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-dobe."

"Hhh… Temeee…" desah Naruto manja.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihatnya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu hingga mereka memejamkan mata untuk berlindung di balik indahnya mimpi kala itu.

Mulai saat ini, tak ada lagi status antara 'majikan' dan 'peliharannya' di antara mereka. Tapi cinta yang ada membuat hubungan mereka lebih dekat dari itu. Kekasih yang kau cintai, itulah sebutan untuk hubungan mereka.

l\_/l  
( ^_^ )

**THE END**

l\_/l  
( ^_^ )

OMAKE

Sasuke bercermin di dalam kamar mandi seorang diri. Wajahnya menyunggingkan seringaian pada bibirnya.

"Akhirnya… kini kau menjadi milikku, Naruto," ucapnya.

Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Semua usahaku kini berbuah keberhasilan, yaitu menjadikanmu milikku. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sebelum kau tahu siapa diriku. Aku begitu menginginkan dirimu dan telah meminta izin pada keluargamu untuk menjadi bagian dari diriku, tapi sayang mereka menolaknya. Jadi, jangan salahkan diriku yang menghancurkan semua harta milik keluargamu itu. Membuat kalian terlunta-lunta karena mereka telah menolak keinginanku."

Wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap tak mau menerima uluran tanganku untuk mendapatkan dirimu. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku membunuh semua keluargamu dengan menyewa para perampok dan menyuruh mereka untuk menjualmu ke pelelangan gelap. Apapun yang kuinginkan, semua itu harus kudapatkan. Apapun itu, karena kau telah menjerat diriku ini."

Bibir dinginnya tersenyum kejam. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dibelainya rambut pirang Naruto yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang itu.

"Andaikan kau tahu itu semua, apakah kau akan membenciku?" lirihnya.

Dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Heh, walaupun kau mengetahui itu semua, aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Kau adalah milikku. Akan kubuat kau tak dapat lepas dari jeratku. Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

l\_/l  
( ^_^ )

Terinspirasi dr doujin Togainu no Chi

Fict ini Neko persembahkan untuk…

Diriku yang hari ini berulangtahun! Yeeeeyyy… XD *plak*

Buat Aby yg kemaren nikah, selamat menempuh hidup baru, ya? Padahal cowok, tapi udah ngedahuluin gue aja lo… XP *kicked*

Yg telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah, Tri Wahyu Handani, teman Neko waktu masih kul di ITI jurusan Teknik Mesin angkatan 2008. Semoga dirimu diterima di sisi-Nya. Tenang, Sob, kapan2 gue nyusul lo, ok? ^^

*dihajar rame2* (MANA ADA PERSEMBAHAN BUAT ORANG NIKAH & ORANG MENINGGAL PAKE FICT RATE M???!!!!)

Yah… gomen kalo ngaco. Tapi cukup berhubungan kok. Yg adegan lemon itu buat yg nikah tuh. Nah, cerita tentang keluarga Naruto yg di bantai itu buat temen Neko yg telah tertidur untuk selamanya *slaped*

Maafkan semua kegajean Neko ini… XP

With Evil smile,

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for read**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
